


Christmas Holidays and Sudden Realizations

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco is upset about spending Christmas on a beach.  Harry can't understand the real reason.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Christmas Holidays and Sudden Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).



> Dear TasteofShapes, I love your prompt and immediately made me think of Draco complaining about the snow, but also about the sun. I hope the end result is something you enjoy. Merry Christmas

"Why are you complaining?" Harry asked, sounding a little annoyed, but Draco didn't care. "You've spent the last two months complaining about the cold and the dark. The last week, you went on about the snow in Scotland, although why you spend so much time in Hogsmeade when we both live in England is a mystery even I can't figure out."

"You aren't the brightest, Potter," Draco said with a pout. He was sitting on a beach blanket under a very big beach umbrella. He has cast spells to block the sun and yet his skin was still turning a very unattractive shade of red, but that wasn't the reason he was upset. Not that Potter would ever figure this out

"I am the Head Auror at age twenty-eight, youngest in history. I think I know how to solve a case or a hundred, and yet I still can't figure you out. You said you didn't want a cold Christmas. You said you hated the cold. So when the International Conference of Wizards invited me to speak at this year's meeting in Australia, I thought it'd be perfect." He smiled as he looked out on the vast beach. There were people everywhere, children playing in the sand, families lounging around while Christmas songs played loudly. "We're spending Christmas Eve on a beach. How is this not perfect?"

"Did you ask all of your friends?" Draco asked, hoping that Potter would finally take the hint.

"I invited Ron and Hermione, so what?" Harry asked with a frown. "Draco, I swear you're making as much sense as Luna when she goes off on her tales about imaginary animals. Can you give me a hint? Anything? Other than your usual ability to dislike everything?"

"Oh now I dislike everything. Is there anything else I do that annoys you?" Draco didn't wait for an answer, but got up and grabbed his towel, before Disapparating. If any Muggle saw him, Head Auror Potter could deal with it. He was not staying behind to deal with the man.

***

Harry arrived to the hotel ten minutes later, after making sure that there had been no violation of the Statute of Secrecy. Australians were even worse than Brits when it came to magic in front of Muggles; it was the result of large spaces that gave the impression of anonymity, but Harry didn't want an international crisis.

He went straight to their room, knowing that Draco would be there, because after all, a good sulk was useless if there wasn't anyone to appreciate it, which meant Harry was meant to find him. He dropped his towel on a chair and stood in the middle of the room, staring at Draco. "This is becoming ridiculous. It's bloody Christmas Eve, Draco. Can you just tell me what's going on so we can have a happy Christmas Day?"

"It's nothing," Draco muttered.

"It's obviously not nothing." Harry sat on the side of the bed, turned toward. 

"You invited friends here. That's what you told me when you got here," Draco said.

"Right, and you know that Ron and Hermione are my best friends. I didn't think their presence would ruin our holiday. It's our first holiday in years, can we manage-"

"What do you mean our first holiday in years?" Draco asked.

"I mean that with my job we never go anywhere. I can't even remember the last time I had more than two days in a row off," Harry said.

"Well, I knew _that_ ," Draco said.

"Then what are we even talking about, Draco?" Harry asked.

"You, me, friends," Draco said, being as clear as mud.

"I'm not the Legilimens in this couple, so ex-"

"Couple? So now, I'm not just a friend. We're a couple. If we're a couple, why did you invite me like you invited your friends?" Draco asked.

Harry tilted his head. "Draco, are you feeling all right? We've been a couple for over six years. How is this a surprise to you?"

"We said just sex, remember?" Draco said.

Harry was truly trying to follow Draco's thought process and couldn't. Instead he decided to ask the questions that would get him helpful answers. "Yes, after I split up with Ginny and we were twenty then, and do you remember on your twenty-second birthday when we decided that we'd be exclusive? What did you think that meant? We've been exclusive, we spend the holidays with my friends or your parents, we do everything together. Hell, you basically live at my house."

"That's right. _Your_ house," Draco said, not ready to back down. "You never indicated that you want things to be different and now we have the first vacation since the bloody war and you invite your friends. What am I supposed to think? That I'm just a friend."

Harry grinned. "Ron and Hermione are family and you know that. True, I don't want to shag them, but that's the only difference."

"Is it? Because you never say anything. You never talk about us being a family. I told you about those homes they were building in Hogsmeade, something that isn't yours or mine," Draco said.

"Is that your sudden fascination with Scotland? You know you'd hate it there. You hate Scotland, you hate the cold, you hate how common Hogsmeade is." Harry sighed. "If that's what you need, then let's find a way to change the ownership of Grimmauld Place. It can be ours. We can do anything you want. We can-" He slipped off the bed and went to one knee. "Draco Malfoy, my dear oblivious love, would you marry me?"

Draco tried to remain serious, but it was a lost cause. He grinned as he nodded. "I will. It'll be fantastic. We can have the biggest wedding in history. Pansy will be so jealous that my wedding-"

"Our wedding," Harry reminded him with a smile.

"Yes, but if I let you plan it, you'd invite Ron and Hermione and be done. It'll be a grandiose occasion." Draco's eyes shone with excitement, but then he looked down. "Come up here, you idiot."

Harry got up and sat back on the bed. "You haven't realized that we've been together for six years, and I'm the idiot," he answered, chuckling. 

"We've never celebrated and you owe me five anniversary presents," Draco said.

"Should I mention that you never gave me presents either?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't possibly give you present if I didn't know we were a couple, could I?" Draco reasoned, before turning serious. "You really want to get married, right? It's not just to keep me happy for Christmas."

Harry kissed Draco softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered. "Never doubt it."

"Prove it," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry could never resist a challenge and he spent the afternoon showing Draco all the ways he was wanted. They spent the night on a warm beach under the moonlight, because if Draco wanted the moon, Harry would give him the moon and the stars.


End file.
